Sniper Rifle
The only thing all sniper rifles have in common is they must have a scope attached, and they are 100% accurate when scoped. The exception to this rule is the tier 3 S.V.E.R. sniper rifle, the AGVK, which always aims very slightly off center. Other than that, the three tiers of Sniper Rifle are very different than the others in the scopes it can attach, and it's use in combat. Snipers are also very familiar with their rifles; so you will want to take an extra second to memorize their actual names and calibers if you expect to hold your own in conversation with one. NOTE: As of Patch 1.06, foregrips have less of an effect on SR's. This is a mistake on Zipper's part and they are going to fix it in Patch 1.07 Sniper Rifle Comparison Charts Numbers are from 0 to 8.0, except Capacity. All scopes except the 4x Optical Sight have the same accuracy. The 4x Optical Sight changes the accuracy to 5.3 of 8.0. Tier 1 Sniper Rifles Chart Tier 2 Sniper Rifles Chart Tier 3 Sniper Rifles Chart Sniper Rifle Weight and Equipment Chart Tier 1 Sniper Rifles This rifle is little more than a standard battle rifle (in military terms it would be a designated marksman rifle) with a pre-attached scope. It weighs 600cc with a 300cc scope attached, but you can equip the 4x Optical Scope to reduce its weight by 100c for a minimum of 800c. Since its damage is actually lower than the Tier 1 LMG, expect to need several body hits (3 or more) to kill the average enemy; though a head shot is still an instant kill. It is semi auto and shoots fairly quickly if you can control the recoil. Tier 1 Sniper rifles can attach the bipod, silencer and foregrip and cannot attach the high power scope or variable powered scope.Attachments available are bipod, silencer, and foregrip. Faction Tier 1 Sniper Rifles Raven Tier 1 Sniper Rifle H M 90 *'Accuracy: 7.9/8.0 ' *'Stability: 5.1/8.0' *'Damage: 4.0/8.0' *'Rate of Fire: 3.0/8.0' *'Capacity: 20 'rounds in a Box Magazine. '60 'rounds in reserve.'' *'''Reload Time: Medium-Slow The H M 90 is highly accurate and has a decent rate of fire, putting it on equal terms with any designated marksman rifle available. Based on the German Heckler & Kosh MSG-90 S.V.E.R. Tier 1 Sniper Rifle SASR - starts with a 300c PSOP 2x24M Scope but can equip a 200c Ollio 4x Optical Sight *'Accuracy: 7.9/8.0 ' *'Stability: 5.3/8.0' *'Damage: 4.0/8.0' *'Rate of Fire: 3.9/8.0' *'Capacity: 10 'rounds in a Box Magazine.'' 70 rounds in reserve.'' *'Reload Time: Slow' Based on the Russian Dragunov SVD. Valor Tier 1 Sniper Rifle MK 14 Mod 0 EBR *'Accuracy: 7.9/8.0 ' *'Stability: 5.1/8.0' *'Damage: 4.0/8.0' *'Rate of Fire: 3.1/8.0' *'Capacity: 20 'rounds in a Box Magazine. ''60 rounds in reserve. *'''Reload Time: Medium-Slow Based on the American Mk 14 Mod 0 E'nhanced '''B'attle 'R'ifle, as the name suggests correctly. Tier 2 Sniper Rifles Faction Tier 2 Sniper Rifles READ THIS: these sniper rifles can NOT be used with the foregrip. The 1st tier gun is the only sniper that can use the foregrip. Raven Tier 2 SniperRifle Janas SWS *'Accuracy: 7.8/8.0 ' *'''Stability: 2.9/8.0 *'Damage: 6.2/8.0' *'Rate of Fire: 1.5/8.0' *'Capacity: 10 ''''rounds in a Box Magazine. 40 rounds in reserve.'' *'Reload Time: Medium-Slow' The Janas SWS's unusual design distracts from its most exceptional feature: peerless accuracy. It is a carefully crafted and reliable weapon with a proven combat record on the battlefield. Based on the Polish WKW Wilk S.V.E.R. Tier 2 Sniper Rifle SV-98 - starts with a 300c PSOP 2x24M Scope but can equip a 400c POSP 8x42 D Pro Scope and 500c Condor 6-24x50mm Variable Scope *'Accuracy: 7.9/8.0 ' *'Stability: 3.0/8.0' *'Damage: 6.3/8.0' *'Rate of Fire: 1.6/8.0' *'Capacity: 10 ''''rounds in a Box Magazine. 40 rounds in reserve. *'''Reload: Medium-Slow When compared to other sniper rifles of its class, the SV-98 has above average stopping power, is quite accurate, and has a good rate of fire. Based on the Russian SV-98, as the name suggests. Valor Tier 2 Sniper Rifle L96AW *'Accuracy: 8.0/8.0 ' *'Stability: 2.8/8.0' *'Damage: 6.2/8.0' *'Rate of Fire: 1.5/8.0' *'Capacity: 10 'rounds in a Box Magazine. ''40 rounds in reserve. *'''Reload: Medium-Slow Based on the British L96 Arctic Warfare Magnum. Tier 3 Sniper Rifles Tier 3 Sniper Rifles come equipped with a free bipod and has considerable "drift" when shoulder fired. Recoil is very difficult to control. You cannot equip anything new, and can only exchange the scope for a High Powered Scope or the Variable powered scope. The 4x Optical Scope and the Foregrip are not permitted, nor can you remove its bipod. Faction Tier 3 Sniper Rifles Raven Tier 3 Sniper Rifle AM50 *'Accuracy: 7.9/8' *'Stability: 1.0/8' *'Damage: 8.0/8' *'Rate of Fire: 2.0/8' *'Capacity: 5 rounds in a Box Magazine. 20 rounds in reserve.' *'Reload Time: Medium-Slow' The AM50 fires .50cal bullets, virtually guaranteeing to kill anyone.'' It's a decent semi-automatic sniper rifle. Keep in mind it comes with a bipod; no need to purchase/equip the other one.'' Based on the British Accuracy International AS50. S.V.E.R. Tier 3 Sniper Rifle AGVK *'Accuracy: 7.9/8 ' *'Stability: 1.0/8' *'Damage: 8.0/8' *'Rate of Fire: 1.3/8' *'Capacity: 5 rounds in a Box Magazine. '20 rounds in reserve. *'Reload Time: Slow' The AGVK is a anti-materiel sniper rifle that shoots 12.7 X 108mm rounds capable of destroying lightly armored vehicles, turrets, and heavily armored enemy soldiers. It has limited magazine capacity and a good amount of recoil when fired. An excellent sniper rifle to use, as long as you can handle the amount of recoil it gives. With this, most shots will kill the first time but there are a few accuracy issues. This gun tends to place the bullet slightly off where you aimed it as if it had a suppressor. This generally isn't a major problem but can get frustrating when aiming for a headshot. Based on the Russian KSVK, which can be noted to be similar in appearance to the Steyr HS .50, though the 12.7 X 108mm can only be fired by Russian weapons and (the bullet) cannot be interchanged between .50 weapons. Valor Tier 3 Sniper Rifle Rollins LRSS *'Accuracy: 7.9/8 ' *'Stability: 1.0/8' *'Damage: 8.0/8' *'Rate of Fire: 1.3/8 ' *'Capacity: 7 rounds in a Box Magazine. 21 rounds in reserve.' *'Reload Time: Medium-Slow' The Rollins LRSS uses a smaller bullet that is more accurate and carries more energy at long ranges than bigger rifles. Resulting in a sniper rifle that approaches perfection in terms of precision and control. The Valor Tier 3 sniper is not a .50 Cal, it's chambered in special .408(but it does the same damage in game,) but it has the added bonus of 7 rounds a mag, as opposed to 5 rounds for the other factions' Tier 3 rifles. Based on the American CheyTac Intervention M200. Tip: These weapons are classified as anti-material weapons. Those using these sniper rifles for the purpose of acting as a bunker buster will usually spend over 2 magazines trying to destroy the bunker turret before it finally collapses. You cannot use a silencer on this weapon. Category:Equipment Category:Primary Weapons Category:Sniper Rifle